Power Play
Power Play 'is the 2nd episode of ''Endurance: Tehachapi. Overview The 14 official contestants compete in one of the most important games of Endurance 4 - partner selection! This year, the stakes of winning are higher than ever, as the winner will make decisions that will impact all of the other contestants. Summary It’s a new day and JD gathers the 14 official Endurance: Tehachapi players outside their cabins. JD asks them how they’re all getting along and if anyone knows whom they’d like to be paired up with as teammates. Shea has the courage to speak up, saying that he thinks he and Amelia would make a great team. Amelia agrees and to everyone’s shock JD grants their wish, making them the first official Enduranceteam. It’s not over yet, as they get to choose their color too! They choose to become the Blue team. JD tells the other players they’d better make sure that everyone knows who they want to be partnered with; while they might not get to choose their partner, the winner of today’s mission will! After JD leaves, the kids gather on the beach to figure out who they want as partners. Like Isaac and Jeszie, who think they’d make a great team together, some kids are on the same page. Others aren’t so sure. Erika isn’t convinced she and Franke would make a good team, but she remains open to the idea. Daniela makes it known that she wants to be with Michael, but Jonathan thinks he’d be a better partner for her. With almost everyone agreeing to give out the teams everyone wants, Chris sees a chance to get ahead in the game. He announces that if he wins the day's mission he’s going to mix up the teams and put people with players they won’t get along with. Meanwhile, he'll give himself the perfect partner. John promises Chris that if he goes through with his plan, his team will be one of the first sent to the Temple of Fate. It’s game time. JD tells Shea and Amelia (Blue team) that since they're already partners, they don’t have to compete in the mission, "Power Play." In this game, the players have to hold a log over their heads with one hand pushing it up against an overhanging bar. If they drop the log, they’re eliminated. The last player left standing will be given the power to choose not only his or her team, but also everyone else’s. The players get into position and JD shouts, "Go!" The players put their logs up and right away Callie drops out. Players drop out one by one, starting with Daniela, followed by Michael, Franke, Kylie, Julie, Jonathan, Jeszie & John, until only Erika, Isaac and Chris remain. Erika finally drops her log and Isaac loses concentration when he starts talking, leaving Chris the winner! JD congratulates Chris and tells him it’s time to pick the teams. Will Chris mix things up to try to get an advantage? Or will he try to please everyone to make sure he stays away from the Temple of Fate? JD asks Chris for his choice of teammate first. Chris picks Callie, and they choose yellow as their team color. Chris then picks the other teams: Franke and Erika are Red; Jonathan and Daniela are Purple (which makes Daniela cry); John and Julie are Gray; Michael and Kylie are Orange; and Isaac and Jeszie are Green. At the end of the day, Chris decided to play it safe and gave everyone— except for Daniela — their first choice. Back at camp, Daniela is very upset with Chris. She confronts him, asking why he put her with Jonathan rather than Michael, her first choice. Chris apologizes and says he didn’t realize she wanted to be with Michael so badly. Meanwhile, Shea and John form an alliance, promising to stick together throughout the entire game. They wonder if they can trust Isaac now that he’s with Jeszie; they expect outspoken Jeszie to control him. Down on the beach, Isaac and Jeszie discuss which team they want to eliminate first. Jeszie thinks Gray is a big threat and doesn’t like Julie much at all. Isaac thinks Blue is a huge threat, but Jeszie disagrees because she doesn’t think Amelia is very strong. In the end, Jeszie says she’ll go along with Isaac if he wants to get rid of Blue. The teams, now in their colors, find JD waiting for them outside with the pyramid pieces. He tells them that six of the pieces will be up for grabs in each of the Endurance missions, but the other seven are going to be given to them. Each pair picks the piece they think best represents their team and attaches it to their totem pole. Next, JD tells the teams what they are playing for: The victors of Endurance: Tehachapi will win a trip to Costa Rica, where they'll study giant sea turtles and rare birds, and observe rainforest animals from 100 feet in the air! Game Play Standings Mission In Power Play, each contestant has to hang a log over their heads with one arm for as long as they can. The last person holding on wins the power to not only choose their own partner, but everyone elses. Production Notes Quotes: *'''Jeszie: "I've made the whole world know that I don't want Franke. And if I have him for a partner, I will scream!" *'J.D.: '''Has anybody decided who they definitely want as a partner? **'Shea:' "Yes." **'J.D.' "You have?" **'Shea:' "I've always wanted Amelia..." **'Amelia:' "And I was liking Shea." **'J.D.:''' "So Shea, you had some courage for speaking up like that. Well, you just got your wish. You and Amelia, for speaking up like that, have become the first Endurance team." Trivia * Only time where a team is selected without being paired up in a partner game. *The selection (and who's with whom) was similar to the List incident from E1. **However, it was more successful, as all but 2 teams followed it (and that was because of a misunderstanding rather than deliberate sabotage), and it wasn't written down. Also, unlike the List, everyone was involved in who was going to be partnered with whom, rather than having one person writing it. Episode Links * Endurance Tehachapi - Power Play on YouTube (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Partner Selections Category:Season 4 episodes